I want you back YN
by sailor-usagichiba
Summary: This is the story when Jumin agree to be married and breakup with Y/N
1. breakup

Disclaimer: the characters are not mine this is mystic messenger character and the owner are under cheritz. Thank you

Part 1 : Breakup

1 year after the first party of RFA since you joined them, you and Jumin are happy as a couple. You were leaving together in his penthouse with Elizabeth the 3rd.

Jumin: Y/N Im so happy that your here. I dont feel the emptyness in my heart. you make me feel alive everyday. I wish this day would never end. I love you so much!

Y/N: I love you too very much Jumin! Im happy to be with you but sad at the same time!

Jumin: why? is it still about my father? I told you that I dont care about that fixed marrage. all i care about is you.

Y/N: thank you Jumin. but I dont want you to have a conflict with your father. talk to him okay. ?

Jumin: okay I will.. I dont want to worry you too.

after 6 months past. you and Jumin are happy as always when bad news come. Jumin father was rushed on the hospital. you and Jumin rush over but on the entrance. you were not allowed to pass, and Jumin was angry why your not letting in.

Jumin: why is she not allowed to come with me? she is.my girlfriend.

Security: this is an order to your father. that Y/N L/N is not allowed to come

Jumin: what!! how dare you!!

Y/N: Jumin stop!!! just go. Ill be fine I will wait for you okay.

Jumin: but!

Y/N: just go!

Jumin: okay I will be back..

then Jumin go inside the hospital while you are waiting outside. then a car suddenly stop at the entrance. a girl with elegant look and you know she is part of a rich family. she look at you and smile. and you smilled back. but you feel that smile is mocking you.

after 3 hours of waiting. you saw Jumin going out but with the girl you saw before. and they are holding hands.. you go to Jumin to greet him but you saw his emotionless face.

Y/N: Jumin hows your father.? and who is she??

Jumin: Y/N my father is ok dont worry. and I want to tell you something.

Y/N: what are you gonna tell me?

Jumin: I want to breakup with you.

Y/N: what?? you joking right? I know your joking lets go home ok??

Jumin: NO IM NOT JOKING LETS BREAKUP!!

Y/N: why?? did I do something wrong? were just fine a while ago.

Jumin: Im getting married with the girl you saw. you will never understand. but I choose this. Im sorry!!

Y/N: why would I never understand you never tell me anything. you just decide on your own!!

Jumin: I love you Y/N I always love you. I just made this decission I will tell you everything.

you saw tears coming out in Jumins eyes. but you ignore it. it hurts you more but you have to let go.

Y:N: No! Jumin lets end this. your right I will never understand.

your crying inside but you chose not to show it ti Jumin. and the woman came.

Jihyo: Jumin why are you taking so long? oh my manners I did not introduce my self.. my name is Jihyo Kim the heir of RM group. one of the largest hospital in the country.

you just greeted her and bow.. still looking at Jumin that looking at you. you removed the ring that he gave you.

Y/N: thank you Jumin Good bye.

Jumin: Y/N...,

tears fall to Jumin eyes he wants to stop you and hug you but he didnt.

and thats the last time you saw each other.

A/N : will continue soon!!!


	2. She is Back

Disclaimer: all characters are not mine this is under mystic messenger by cheritz.

Part 2 She is back!

Years past and they already announced the wedding date of Jumin and Jihyo. everyone on their family was happy but not Jumin his back on his emotioneless self after that day...

1 year ago...

Jumin: Y/N I love you so much but my father needs me. you wont understand.

Y/N : your right I will never understand. you didnt even bother talk to me..

and Y/N gave back the ring he gave her, and walk away he wants to follow her but a hand stop him to do so. then he change back again.

Y/N resign in the RFA and no one saw her again except Zen who look for her after the incident..

RFA member was shock on what happend they are angry on what Jumins did.

Zen: why did you hurt her. you promised that you will never hurt her. you will never make her sad. and never leave her!!

Jaehee: Zen you dont understand. Im angry too on what happend. Y/N is my friend she is also important to me and Mr. Han. but if he didnt do that the company.

Jumin: Assitant Kang. stop you dont need to explain to them. its my fault. I hurt her so bad..

and they are shock to see Jumin crying and helpless.

707: I try to track her. but it seem she left everything behind. so we cannot find her.

Yoosung: where is she. right now. Im getting worried. she must be crying somewhere.

and Jumin was just hear them but he didnt care. he just staring to the ring. he feels empty. everything is broken. his thought.

Jumin: I wish this is just a bad dream. when I wake up. she's right there beside me. and everything was perfect.

Zen: well Mr. trust fund. hate to say this. but you did that to your self. I will look for her. and when I find her.. I will never hurt her. and give her back to you. NEVER!!

then Zen walkout.. Jumin did not care anymore. he became emotionless and just back to his old self..

Present:

Everyone is busy in the chatroom. its been awhile since its became crowded with the member. Yoosung Jaehee 707 and Jumin are still active and also V. Zen is didnt open or participating in the chat room ever since that day.. but suddenly

Zen enter the chat room

Zen: hello guys..

Jaehee: ZEN thank God we miss you!!

Yoosung: Yes Zen we miss you where have you been

Jumin is in the chatroom he just reading all the conversation..

707: I know where you are but ofcourse I need to protect your privacy and Y/N

Jumin was shock to see that Zen is with Y/N. tne love of her life.. he did know how to react. he wants to know where Y/N is. he hired a private investigator to look for her but they did not find her.

Zen: oh Luciel why did you tell them.. it supposed to be a surprice.. hahahha

Jaehee: really Zen? you found her? since when? why you did not tell us. Y/N is also our friend. our family

Yoosung: yess why?? you just keep her to your self..

Zen: I found her 6 months ago.. but he is avoiding me. but I try to talk and persuade her. and the rest is a secret hahaha. and yes she is with me. were coming home in a week.

Jaehee: wow that a good news

Yoosung: I miss your name. tell her that she is still part of RFA. ok..

Zen: I will. and I can see that Mr. trust fund is here but not saying anything.

Jumin just stared on all the conversation. and it break his heart. Y/N is with Zen, he really found her and now his with him.. tears just pour down on his eyes without noticing.

all the member didnt realize that Jumin is here.

Jaehee: ahh hes Mr.Han is here too.

Jumin: Im glad you found her. Assistant Kang come to my office now.

Jaehee: okay Mr. Han. I have to go Zen. say hi to Y/N for me.

Zen: ok Jaehee I will.

Jumin left the chatroom

Jaehee left the chatroom

Zen: see you guys soon. I have to go. bye

Yoosung: bye Zen

707: take care Zen and take care of Y/N.

Zen: I will bye

Zen left the chatroom

Jumin just stare on his phone. the emptyness he felt its coming back. he wants to see her. and run to her. that he wants her back..

Jaehee: Mr. Han..

Jumin: cancel all my meetings. Im going home early.

Jaehee saw how affected Jumin is. and just nod

Jaehee: ok Mr. Han just take a rest.

Jumin: Thank you

and Jumin left the office.

Jumin went home. he enter the penthouse. he did not changed or touch anything. since Y/N left. all of her trace in the apartment was still there. he did not want anyone touch Y/N things.

Jumin touch Y/N photo.

Jumin: Y/N your back. finally I will see you again. but it hurts me that your with another man. how fullish. in the first place Im the one who hurt you..

Jumin just cry again the feeling like it just happend yesterday... he felt so empty and dying inside. his heart is crushed into million pieces. jealousy rage him when he knows Zen is with Y/N. he wants her back. but he cant. he will marrying someone else.

then suddenly a knock on the door. he saw his fiance on the screen. he did not care less he did not want anyone to enter the penthouse. but his fiance is persistent and shouting.

Jihyo: Jumin open the door I know that your ib there open this door now!! let me in!!

Jumin: I dont want to talk to you. I told you that I will just talk to you if my father is present.

Jihyo: but I miss youu.

Jumin: we dont love each other. this is just a show so our company will be in good relation.

Jihyo: but I dont care about that I like you.

Jumin stand up and open the door.

Jumin: I dont love you. Im i love with someone else and I will love her still

Jihyo: who is it the same girl that you left because of me?? hahaha how can you be sure she will love you and accept you.? and all over the country knows that your going to marry me..

Jumin: I dont care if she change her feelings. I will get her back. I will try again so she will notice me. she will love me again!!!

and Jumin slammed the door to Jihyo face!

Jihyo: she will never love you again. your mine now Jumin Han!!

Jumin: your wrong. she will love me again. she is the one who owns me. she is the only one..

then Jumin just sobs until he fell asleep..

A/N : I really love Jumin!! will be continuing it soon..


	3. Just you!

Disclaimer: all characters are not mine. its under mysticmessenger own by cheritz.

days past and still Jumin never leave the penthouse. he just staring on the ceiling. and his body even cannot move.

Jaehee enter the chatroom

Jaehee: is Mr. Han here?

707: no Jaehee his not here.

Yoosung: something wrong Jaehee? why are you looking for him?

Jaehee: he did not come to work. its not like him. and he will tell me if his not coming. Im unable to reach him. his not even answering my call.

707: that not like Jumin at all

Zen enter the chatroom

Y/N enter the chatroom

Zen: hello

Y/N: hi guys I miss you all!!

Jaehee: Y/N Im so happy that your back

Y/N: likewise Jaehee Im happy to be back. and Im sorry if I make you all worry.

Yoosung: its okay Y/N. its good to have you back

Zen: yes babe its good that your back. but what

happend to Mr. trust fund.? you can't reach him?

Jaehee: unfortunately not. his not picking up his phone.

Yoosung: why dont you try to go to his penthouse?

Jaehee: I would like to but he doesnt let anyone to come in the penthouse. he strictly advice the security that no one is allowed. except.

Zen: except Y:N?

Jaehee: yes!

Zen: that jerk! after what he did to Y/N

Y/N: ... would you like me to accompany you

Jaehee?

Zen: are you serious? Im not allowing you.

Y/N: its okay Zen. Im just accompanying Jaehee. Im not gonna enter his penthouse.

Zen: still. Im not gonna let you go alone. Im coming with you.

Y/N: okay Zen.

Jaehee: thankyou Zen and Y/N

in the penthouse. Jumin has no idea that Y/N is coming. his not feeling well he just wanna lay down then a knock on the door wake him.. he just ignore it. he doesnt want to be disturb. he close his eyes.

Jaehee: his not answering

Zen: maybe his sleeping.

Y/N: I have a spare key. its a good thing to come anyway. I will return it to him

Jaehee: are you sure its ok?

Zen: its okay. if his not there lets leave the key.

Y/N: yes lets do that. here I go.

Jumin here the door open.. he is surpriced that the door open. and he got a feeling who open it. the one that has a key on his penthouse is Y/N he suddenly run to the door to see Y/N. his happy but sad angry and jealous when he saw her with Zen and Jaehee.

Jaehee: Mr. Han Thank goodness your here. we are trying to reach you

Jumin: what are you doing here?

Y/N : we came here to check on you. Jaehee is worried about you.

Zen: What happend to you

Jaehee: Mr.Han?

Jumin did not hear Zen and Jaehee and just focus on her voice..

Jumin: what about you? are you worried of me too? that why you came?

Y/N pause for a second she did not know how to respond. after all what happend. then she respond.

Y/N: ofcourse I am. and I also want to return this key. its not normal for me to keep it. and also a respect to your fiance.

Jumin: no keep it. this our home. its still our home see all your stuff are still here. I did not change anything. and..

suddenly Jumin colapsed, she run to Jumin.

Y/N: Jumin you have a fever.. Jaehee call a doctor!!

Zen help me get in the bed.

Zen: sure..

Jaehee: I will call the doctor now..

Y/N take care of jumin. who is sick. his been calling your name. and his holding to you.. Jumin open his eyes.

Jumin: your really here. you came back for me..

I miss you so much..

Y/N: just take a rest ok. I wil clean your house Jaehee said the doctor will come any time. we will leave when he arrived.

Jumin: No.. dont touch anything. if your gonna leave. just leave everything.. dont change it. I dont want to see anythinh changed. because the love of my life arranged it.

Zen: babe come on. lets go home. the doctor is in the lobby. and Jaehee said her fiance is on her way too.

Y/N: okay. we will leave now Jumin. take care.

then suddenly Jumin grab Y/N and hug her.

Jumin: dont go! dont leave me. stay with me..

Y/N: Jumin dont do this. you made the choice.

Jumin: I love you.. I want you back..

tears coming in their both eyes.. she brushed the tears on Jumins eyes and kissed his forhead.

Jumin shock on what Y/N did

Y/N: good bye Jumin..

Jumin was left in the penthouse minutes later Jaehee and the doctor came.. he did not allow Jihyo to step into the pentbouse. he told the security no one is allowes to enter.. except her. he is determined to have you back.

Jumin: my love wait for me. I love you..

A/N its short but what do you think?


	4. The gift

Disclaimer: all the characters are from mystic messenger under Cheritz.

Part 4: The Gift

after the night Y/N came to the penthouse. Jumin file a vacation leave and stay at home for a while. he is still resting for the fever he had. he is still thinking of Y/N. every detail of her and on how can he get her back.

Jumin: I should talk to her. maybe if I ask her to start over. or being close to her again.

Jumin is walking back and forth inside the penthouse thingking on what he will do. he check the drawer of Y/N. since he did not allow anyone touch anything it means all of her things are still there. he open a drawer and saw a box with his name on it..

Jumin: whats this box for. I never saw it before.. hmm theres a card.. with her penmanship.

Jumin read the card..

Y/N: happy birthday babe.. I was thingking about yoy when I bought this gift for you.. I really love how you tell me your story. I love hearing your voice and everything about you. I bought this book for you ti read and tell me how the story is about. okay. I love you so much honey.. Im so happy to be part of your special day. I love you .. love Y/N

tears fall down on Jumins eyes. he never recieve it. and he remembers 2 days before his birthday. that he brokeup with her. and never got a chance to celebrate it. he remebers that on his birthday. he is not happy and just get back to work like nothing happend..

Jumin: Y/N Im sorry... and thank you.. hmm I should message her. I should tell her that I will finish this book and tell her what happend..

he hug the gift and get his phone. he is checking if Y/N is online. but no luck. no one is online. so he thoughth he could just leave a message. he doesnt care of anyone thinking.

Jumin enters the chatroom

Jumin: Y/N are you there.

Jumin: I just wanna say thank you. I know its late but thank you. I just recieve your gift while checking all the drawers here in the penthouse

then suddenly..

Y/N enter the chatroom

Y/N: hello Jumin

Y/N: what gift are you preffering too?

Jumin: the book that supposed you will gived to me on my birthday..

Y/N: ohh you just saw it.. ahhhm okay your welcome...

Zen enters the chatroom

Zen: babe are you ready? lets go Im waiting here outside..

Zen: ohh Mr. trustfund.. what gift is that?

Jumin: its nothing to do with you.

Zen: why you jerk!!!!

Y/N: Zen stop. its my gift for him on his last birthday. I left that on his penthouse when we use to lived there

Zen: I see

Jumin did not respond . he just hurt on the statement that "use to" on his mind that still her home. she can always lived here. and he is dying to know where are they going. he wants to know.

Jumin: where are you going Y/N

Zen: we are going on a date. and watch a movie. right babe.

Jumin: Im asking Y/N not you..

Zen: you are really a jerk..

Y/N: stop it you too..

Y/N : yes Jumin we are just going out.. and have dinner together...

Jealousy runs on his head.. he wants that. he wants to be with her badly.. but he thought. that he need patient. and he need to gain her trust again

Jumin: okay have fun.. and thank you again..

Jumin left the chatroom

he did not want to be in there. he just read the book that she gave.. he promise to himself once his done. he will tell it to your name. and when that time comes. she will be at his side..

A/N : I know its short. but will update soon!!


End file.
